


The Corgi Diaries

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #HEA_2017, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Dorky Chanyeol finds an abandoned pup near an alleyway but it isn't what it seems.





	The Corgi Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #009**
> 
> **Warning(s):** mention of hybrids and heats
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Hope you like it prompter! Sorry, I suck at fluff.

_May 6- The Day Chanyeol Found a Loaf of Bread Named Baekhyun_

Chanyeol stumbled around in the darkness of a wet, slightly scary alleyway at around two o’clock in the morning.

 

            Luhan, his cousin, had thought it a very bright idea to throw him a “mini” celebratory party, on a weekday, at one of the wildest clubs in town. He had managed to score an exclusive contract with a well-known entertainment agency as an in-house producer/singer-songwriter. His first piece ‘Sweet Lies’, expected to be released in a month or so as his official debut under his stage name Loey, was the very one that won the hearts of the agents.

 

            To say he was happy was an understatement. He was lit.

           

            So lit, that the party paled in comparison to his feelings. Which was a complete and total lie because here he was, leaning against the hard brick wall of an alleyway, his head threatening to lawl forward. He had a long walk ahead of him, unless he was able to hail an Uber, because even in an inebriated state he realized he was definitely not in the clear to drive.

 

            A flickering street light attracted him like a moth to a flame. He began to rub his eyes, cutely blinking them as if to clear his vision. Why on Earth was there a loaf of bread under that light?

 

            Curiosity calling to him, he staggered towards the tannish lump. Squatting down, he dared to poke the bread-like object with his index finger. Only for it to wiggle around before settling down once again. And so he poked it again. And again. Small, gentle pokes, one after the other. Until, two small ears flicked out and a head turned to face his.

 

            Falling back on his flat ass, Chanyeol gasped. The bread had a face?! Maybe this was that whole wheat, 8 grain stuff his manager Kyungsoo always tried to get him to eat.

 

            The puppy, he realized that now, began to whine. Chanyeol felt saddened that someone would abandon a small, adorable creature on a lonely street to fend for itself. Reaching over slowly to pet the pup, it shrunk back as if frightened. Chanyeol began to coo at it, holding his hand steady so the pup could sniff him as he pleased.

           

            Deeming him safe, the pup gave his finger a tiny lick and Chanyeol nearly melted at the cuteness. Cupping his hands so he could scoop him up, he felt his fingers brush against something rather silky. He gently picked the puppy up and brought him closer to his face. It was then he noticed the smaller had some sort of silk collar with the characters for Baekhyun embroidered in the front.

 

            “Baekhyunnie? Is that your name?” The puppy barked happily as if to answer Chanyeol’s question. His little,chubby body wiggled in Chanyeol’s hold.

 

            “You must be lost, huh?” A splash of water on his nose answered him this time. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the gathering clouds. Soon, the water had began to fall harder.

 

            Taking a look at the frightened face of the pup, Chanyeol hugged him close under the flap of his jacket.

 

            “Let’s go home, Baekhyunnie.” He felt the puppy snuggle closer into his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

_May 7- The Day Chanyeol Realized the Loaf of Bread Baekhyun was actually a Corgi_

“So this is him?” Luhan asked, reaching to pick up the fluffy puppy.

 

            Chanyeol had invited him over to meet Baekhyun and offer him advice. Luhan had owned a pet once, although he hadn’t seen his cousin’s black fancy cat around for a while…

 

            “He’s so cute!! I wanna squish him.” Luhan was squishing his cheeks with the confused puppy’s. He was more of a cat person, personally,  but this had to be one of the cutest dogs he had ever laid eyes on.

 

            “Yeah, he’s precious.” Chanyeol is reminded of his lovely wake-up call. The little pup had been fondly nuzzling his chin before rolling over and stretching, his round butt jiggling.

           

            “You said his name is Baekhyun? That’s unique.”

 

            “It was on his collar.” Chanyeol sheepishly rubbed his neck he forgot to mention that tidbit of information. He was going to post posters around town eventually…

 

            “He might belong to someone then…” Luhan felt sad when he saw his cousin’s forlorn expression. He knew how lonely Chanyeol was and he seemed to really like his newfound companion. But it would also be unfair to keep a pet that wasn’t his.

 

            “How about we take him to the vet? The one I took Sehun too is super nice!”

 

            “I still find it awkward that your boyfriend has the same name as your cat.”

 

            “Things just happen, okay!!” Luhan huffed defensively.

 

            “Where is Sehun by the way?” Chanyeol had expected the solemn male to come along as well since he was always attached to Luhan’s hip.

 

            “He’s going through...some...things right now. I should probably hurry actually. He might need me soon. So, enough chit chat let’s go!!” Chanyeol didn’t think he wanted to know what kind of things so he let himself be dragged by Luhan, Baekhyun snuggled peacefully in his arms the whole way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

            “Breed? I don’t know what breed he is. Can I put bread loaf butt dog?”

 

            “Uhm, no the hell. Just leave it blank. They’ll tell us the breed when they examine him.”

 

            “Baekhyun?” The nurse, a feline looking man, called out into the waiting room.

 

            Chanyeol followed him into the examination room, sitting down with Baekhyun in his lap. Luhan got cozy in the seat next to him.

 

            Soon, the vet walked in and Chanyeol began to feel anxious.

 

            “Hello, my name’s Jongdae. Who do we have-Luhan? Did something happen with Sehun? How’s his heat going? Does he need more supplements?” Luhan, appearing flustered, began to  wave off the doctor’s questions.

 

            “He’s fine. This is my cousin Chanyeol. He found this puppy and we were hoping to see if he had any chip or owners and find out what breed he is.”

 

            “Oh, okay then. Well why didn’t you say so?” Chanyeol was thoroughly confused.

 

            They began to run tests on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s heart hurt every time he cried at the pinch of a needle or the insertion of a thermometer.

 

            “So Baekhyun here is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. He’s completely healthy. He’s registered to a pet shoppe downtown. I’d recommend taking him back and perhaps filing for adoption so that he can truly be called yours.”

 

            The vet gave him the shoppe’s information and Chanyeol thanked him before parting ways with Luhan and heading towards the shoppe.

 

           

 

“Dae, here’s the rest of the results for that corgi that was here earlier.” Minseok handed over a thin file of papers.

 

He forgot to mention a tiny detail regarding Baekhyun’s lineage. He figured it wasn’t too much of discrepancy that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Or the next day.

 

 

 

 

_May  15- In Which Chanyeol Waits to Find Out if Baekhyun is Officially Park Baekhyun._

“When are you getting the adoption papers?” Luhan asked over the phone.

 

“Well, they’re still going through the process...so I’m not actually sure I’m approved yet.”Chanyeol said dejectedly.

 

He had gone to the pet shoppe nearly two weeks ago. The staff had been kind but they had been cross at Baekhyun for running away. It seemed that he had an impressive pedigree and had been under intense training for adoption.

 

Chanyeol had felt heartbroken at the depressed look on his face when they muzzled him and took him to the back. He asked to start filing for adoption right away. He had to have his background checked, his house reviewed and they even asked about his income. He didn’t know much about pets and pedigrees but he assumed it was serious business.

 

He was missing the sweet ball of fluff dearly. He had already bought him a cozy bed, though he doubted he’d be using it much.

 

“I’m sure that-” The beep of an incoming call distracted Chanyeol from Luhan.

 

“I GOTTA GO! IT’S THEM!” Cutting Luhan off, he switches the call.

 

“Is this Mr. Park Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol can’t contain his glee. “Yes, this is he.”

 

“We are pleased to inform you that the adoption process is complete. After thorough evaluation, we have decided that you would be a fitting owner for Baekhyun. Congratulations. Please come down to fill out the remaining paperwork and pick up Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol forgets to say anything as he races down to the shoppe to pick up his new friend.

 

 

 

_June 9- ChanBaek Share an Ice Cream Cone and Chanyeol Freaks Out_

Chanyeol hadn’t been able to think of any melodies in the scorching heat of summer. He figured Baekhyun was having trouble functioning too because his baby Corgi was lying sprawled out on his tummy in the coolest area of the house.

 

A familiar jingle could be heard outside. The ice cream truck was hanging around the neighborhood!

 

Racing to get his wallet, Chanyeol jumped out the door and made a mad dash for the truck.

 

After a successful ice cream spree, he sat by Baekhyun, whose interest was piqued by the new sweet treat.

 

“I’m sorry Baek. I don’t know if it’s okay for you to have some…” The puppy whimpered, climbing onto Chanyeol’s lap.

 

“Just a little bit won’t hurt I guess.” He let the pup lap up the tip of his cone.

 

A little turned into a lot and soon, Baekhyun was covered in sticky cream, lazing around again. His tummy was the slightest bit distended as it lay against the white tile of Chanyeol’s studio room.

 

“You’ve reached Exotic Clinic how-”

 

“Minseok! Baek ate some ice cream. It’s so hot and he was looking at me with eyes of longing, longing I tell you!! Will he be okay? Oh my, should I bring him in? Let me get the car sta-”

 

“Chanyeol this is the tenth time you call for something today. He will be fine. Don’t give him dairy products anymore though. Dogs can’t handle lactose very well. If he starts to show signs of digestive upset, like severe signs, then bring him in. Goodbye.”

 

He had become very familiar with Jongdae and his staff over the course of time that he was Baek’s owner. They were also quite familiar with the six foot, dorky male that looked and acted like a hyperactive puppy himself. He was an annoying pet parent but they were fond of him.

 

 

They were tired of assuring him however, that yes, Baekhyun’s butt was indeed that fluffy and yes, corgi’s tended to look like loaves of bread.

 

 

 

 

_November 27- Chanyeol’s First Birthday with Baekhyun is a Special One_

The months he spent with Baekhyun seemed to fly by. He had found a new happiness in his life. Critics and the general public had begun to praise his music for its newfound creativity and jovial beats. He felt at peace with himself.

 

He and Baekhyun went on small trips to the beach together, frequently walked along the shoreline and cozied up together watching movies and dramas. Life was good.

 

And it was finally his twenty-fifth birthday. And he had his puppy, who wasn’t really a puppy anymore, and his cousin and lover for a mini celebration.

 

Things were going quite well. They ate cake, Sehun didn’t try to scratch him like last year when Luhan gave him a kiss on the cheek and Baekhyun was being his adorable, giddy self.

 

“Luhan, why is your boyfriend holding my dog up and sniffing him?”

 

“He’s not from around here. We’ve discussed this!”

 

“You’ve chosen a good mate Chanyeol.” Luhan looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and cry while Chanyeol muttered a confused thanks to Sehun.

 

“Welp, it’s been a fun and….interesting evening. Thanks for coming guys!” Luhan waved excitedly, reminding him to cash in his gift( a buy two, get one free bubble tissue coupon). Sehun just nodded his head, tugging at his headband.

 

“Looks like it’s time to go to bed Baek.” The corgi bounced to Chanyeol’s room and used the ladder Chanyeol got him to climb onto the bed. His tiny tail bounced with every movement his butt made.

 

Chanyeol was happy. He finally didn’t feel so alone anymore. Ever since his parents passed away, he had only ever had Luhan to share his misery and happiness with. Not that he didn’t love his cousin, but he finally had a pet he could share his deepest troubles with. He felt content. He often wondered if Baekhyun could understand the things he was telling him with the way he seemed to almost respond to his questions or remarks. Shaking his head in amusement, he decided it really was time to sleep.

 

Taking his glasses off and changing into pajamas, he turned off the light and snuggled into his sheets.

 

A fluffy, lovable corgi pressed himself against his side.

 

“I’m happy I’ve finally found my best friend. Good night Baekhyunnie.”

 

And with a lightened heart filled with love, Chanyeol got the best sleep he had in twenty five years.

 

 

 

_November 28- A Boy and His Dog- Who Are You?_

Chanyeol awoke to a beautiful sunrise. His hair was askew and his limbs felt well rested. It took his brain a moment to process that there were a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

 

Glancing down, Chanyeol let out an unholy scream.

 

He fumbled to jump out of the bed, dragging the sheets with him and falling on his not-as-flat-as-it-had -been-since-he'd-been-working-out ass.

He reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

 

“Who..Who are you??” Oh no, he had he had yet to see Baekhyun.

 

“DID YOU STEAL MY DOG??!”

The boy in his bed took a moment to stretch out his arms and his back. He placed his hands cutely on his (thankfully covered by a spare pillow) lap and blinked innocently at Chanyeol.

 

Soon, Chanyeol found himself with a handful of stranger because the boy deemed it okay to fling himself at him.

 

Chanyeol could feel the boy’s smooth skin and he did his best to have gentlemen hands and not feel up on the stranger. Unlike said stranger who was hugging him to the point of suffocation.

 

“Chanyeollie!! You’re so warm~” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. The boy seemed to be nuzzling him now. It was then he noticed something lumpy in his honey brown hair.

Lifting his hand slowly, he made contact with one of the lumps and was terrified when it sprang up.

 

Was that a FREAKING DOG EAR???

 

Chanyeol squirmed away from the boy, much to the boy’s obvious disappointment.

 

“Chanyeollie...you don’t love me anymore?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and pouted. Something about his eyes made Chanyeol’s heart ache in familiarity.

 

“..B..Baekhyun?” The raising of the boy’s ears and wiggle of his butt confirmed the fact that somehow, someway, this stranger in front of him wasn’t a stranger at all. It was his pet, his corgi Baekhyun.

 

“But how..I? You were-and..”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t forget me.” Baekhyun smiled an adorable rectangular smile. Chanyeol had to resist the urge to pick him up and cuddle him. Well, he was still his pet, wasn’t he? It seemed weird saying that he belonged to him when Baekhyun was now a...human?

 

Against his best interests, he calls Luhan.

 

 

_December 20- Baekhyun’s First Snow_

 

Baekhyun is dressed in his(aka Chanyeol's) favorite oversized Supreme hoodie. His fingertips peek out under the sleeves.

His nose and cheeks are tinged the softest pink and his lips are open in soft amazement. He hadn't been able to experience snow at the shelter and now he was ecstatic to be able to feel it in his human form. And with Chanyeol no less.

 

It's cold out but every time Chanyeol glances his way or holds his hand to tread through the snow, he feels warm.

 

After his mini panic attack, Chanyeol had called Luhan who came over right away. He brought Sehun along and the two were able to explain it to him.

 

“Baekhyun must be a hybrid. After a certain amount of time, something triggers them to change into their human form for the first time. Baekhyun won't be able to turn back into a dog though, fyi. Let me explain in terms you'll understand. It's like Baekhyun is a Pokemon and he has reached his ultimate form.” Luhan explained slowly to a bewildered Chanyeol. Baekhyun was by his side, feeling nervous from Sehun's unrelenting gaze.

 

“I told you you chose a good mate. He's a purebred like me.” Sehun voiced out proudly.

 

“Anywho, you can go back to Jongdae’s for a checkup. He helps me with Sehun's needs. I honestly don't understand how you didn't know that a small percentage of hybrids exist.”

 

“Uhm okay, I thought Sehun was just one of those furries and liked to wear his kink in public. I thought that was a headband he was always tugging at.” Sehun scoffed while Luhan rolled his eyes.

 

“Because you've seen a lot of cat ear headbands that move.”

 

“I don't judge people's kinks.”

 

“We don't have kinks !”

 

“But you like to call me daddy. I read online that was a kink.”

 

“Sehun! No catnip for you!”

 

“Uhm, guys. You're scaring me and Baekhyun.”

 

Deeming a conversation with Jongdae more informational, he chose to go to him instead.

 

“Oh, actually Minseok forgot to phone you and tell you Baekhyun's a hybrid.” Minseok yelled indignantly from the back.

 

Everything was settled in the end and the two had grown closer, not as pet and owner but as best friends.

 

 

 

Feeling arms snake around him, Chanyeol turned only to see the top of Baekhyun's head. He scratched the fluffy ears.

 

It wasn't hard for Chanyeol to fall for Baekhyun more and more every day.

 

 

 

_December 31, 11:59 a.m._

Chanyeol and Baekhyun laid along the shoreline of the beach. They had finished making snow angels and were now resting, hands clasped together.

 

“The stars are so beautiful tonight.” Baekhyun muttered. He had grown fond of astrology and would point constellations to Chanyeol whenever he got the chance.

 

“You are.” Chanyeol replied, in a daze. The more time he spent with Baekhyun, the harder he fell. It was difficult to not love a boy so lovable.

 

Baekhyun turned to look at him, eyes wide.

 

Chanyeol hadn't seen someone so lovely. A little further and their lips would touch.

 

And like that, they shared their first kiss under the stars.

 

And they planned to share as many firsts as stars in the endless sky.

 


End file.
